Shadowed Jolt
by Stormi Le Wolfeh
Summary: The creepypasta i made based on some odd stuff going on in my Pokemon Emerald game after being stuffed away for years when I was too distraught to play it. Why was I upset? The game got washed, and my file was gone...Or so it seemed.
1. Shadowed Jolt - Part 1

Story originally posted on DeviantArt

art/Shadowed-Jolt-Part-1-POKEMON-CREEPYPASTA-38847 3945

Oh yes, I remember years and years ago when I first got Pokemon Emerald. I was so excited, and it quickly became one of my favorite Pokemon games. I love the idea of a town where people basically lived in trees, and you could have Secret Bases...I also loved the new pokemon, even the starters though two of them didn't make too much sense to me. Back then, I remember how I quickly fell in love with Torchic and always considered him as my team's leader in combat, for he grew to become a powerful Blaziken. I remember how I caught Raquaza flawlessly thanks to the help from my trusted pair who never left my party and were the second and third Pokemon to ever join me, Mightyena and Swellow. I loved Mightyena especially of the two, since he always seemed to come through for me in fights and took a hit for the team. His bond with me was almost as strong as the one I had with Blaziken. Those three were my favorite, while in the back of my party were a trio of very strong Pokemon who I loved almost just as much: Rayquaza, who became attached to me almost as soon as I got it(no gender for legendaries); Ludicolo, who's funny appearance yet amazing strength always helped out in tough situations; and Jolteon, who, despite being in the back of the party, was often in battle since he was very strong and I had a favoring for the Eeveelutions.

Way back then, Jolteon and Flareon had been my top two favorite Eeveelutions, but as soon as I heard about Umbreon, she became my favorite from then until now. What can I say? Umbreon's BA and dark-types have always been a favorite of mine, though personally I have always preferred fire-types to be the best for me. Jolteon however, had a stronger bond with my trainer than any of my other Pokemon, probably because I never once put him in the PC or Daycare after I got him as an Eevee. Yeah, I know, you don't come by Eevee naturally in Pokemon Emerald...But my friend had hacked her Ruby game up and when it finally glitched enough to be unplayable, she asked me to do her a favor by holding onto all her Pokemon while she got her game fixed. She said she'd give me an Eevee as thanks, and as explained earlier I was a big Eeveelution fan, so of course I agreed. So she traded her Pokemon to me, in which I later gave back to her when she got a new Ruby-version game. Since I had about two boxes full of level 5 Skitty(I had a huge Daycare thing going on with a Delcatty and Skitty for a reason I can't remember), I traded six those to her hacked game in order to obtain her five Pokemon that she wanted to keep the most, along with the Eevee she owed me. Later in her new game, she caught five Zigzagoons and gave 'em all to me as soon as she could so she could get back her own Pokemon and fly through the story of the game. I had decided not to warn her that they wouldn't listen to her at first since they were all level 100 and traded.

That's how I got Eevee, who I treasured for many months of gameplay...Until the accident. I remember coming home from school, DS Light in my bookbag and Pokemon Emerald in my pocket, Fire Red in the actual DS since my friends and I decided to go for a little nostalgia and look at the difference between generations in the two games. I had even brought my favorite Pokemon game from back then that was in the DS-Game compartment of the DS Light, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Blue Rescue Team(which unfortunately I lost a few years ago, and still miss it despite having the ROM installed for my emulator on the PC). I had forgotten the game was in my pocket and the next day when my mom washed my dirty clothes from the day before, she had found the game had been washed too. I was really upset, and hoped desperately it still worked. I remember popping the game into the DS and seeing that my file had glitched up to where the game kept crashing, so I was forced to start a new game, losing all my progress. Then, rather than starting new game, I was too upset that as soon as I deleted my old file, I put the game away in one of my DS cases and didn't look at it for over a year. Instead, I played some of the newer games that later came out, like Diamond, Pearl, and even Platinum eventually. I still didn't touch the game, and in fact, once I went looking for it and couldn't find it anywhere. Years passed, and don't judge me for keeping up with the games even up until now, in which I'm waiting on Pokemon X and Y to be released despite the fact I'm a teenage girl going into Highschool. Not long ago I was going through boxes(We're moving by the end of July) and found a little green cartridge sitting in an old, dusty container.

This was actually a few days ago, mind you. There was my Pokemon Emerald game, which had been lost for so long that I had even got a fun little ROM download on my PC for that too, though I had the randomizer jack it up so it wasn't nearly as fun. I remember touching my hand to the game and picking it up slowly, a grin growing on my face. I was so happy to have found the game again, and hoped it still worked. I put it in my Gameboy Advance, which I had kept in good care despite almost never playing it(except for the occasional nostalgia run with Fire Red, since that had been and still is one of my favorite Pokemon games), and switched it on. Everything was normal, the gamefreak copyright screen popping up and the happy music playing with the leaves in the background, fresh dew dripping off them into a puddle. However, as the 'camera' rose with the Gamefreak symbol following, a little bit of glitchy pixels would be noticeable here and there, and the background music had the rare bug to it where the music would pause on a single note a little longer than normal during the game intro. This reminded me of the old incident that caused me to stop playing in the first place. But that was long ago, and I didn't mind starting a new game now. I should expect a few glitchy pixels here and there, since the game had basically been drowned in the washer machine. They were no big deal, since they came and went rather quickly, and the music bug rarely happened, if at all since so far it was only playing on the title intro. Finally, the title screen with Rayquaza popped up, and I hit start. The options like "New Game" and "Settings" came up, no problem. Maybe the game hadn't messed up as bad as I had thought, just my old file. I hit New Game.

This is where things got a little weird, though no doubt did it entertain me. I've read about games glitching up and turning out to be quite hilarious afterwards, like with miss-colored or miss-placed pixels here and there, making it look like some old man was upside-down on a the roof of a Pokemon Center. I actually had a small hope in the back of my head that wanted the game to glitch around at least a little. After all, who wouldn't love to see old men upside-down casually on buildings in Pokemon, as if everything were normal?

Professor Birch appeared, doing the usual intro, except every other sentence was a little hard to read because of pixels being where they shouldn't. Once, half of an W appeared on the Prof.'s head when it scrolled down, but disappeared as it kept scrolling to the next sentence in the dialog. That got a chuckle out of me. Also, the Prof. was quite the array of colors, as if the games coloring system had been messed up. He was mostly the right coloring, but some of his pixels were a bit out of wack, like the fact his robe was blue and his skin was red as if he had major sunburn. Did I mention his hair was yellow? Yeah, primary coloring messed up the Professor. Another thing: His left eye was on his leg. As soon as I noticed that, I couldn't help but bust out laughing. I got on Skype with a friend and talked to them about it as I went through the game's introduction and tutorial. I should have taken this as a bad sign, but I found it too funny and went on with the game, curious about any other glitches or bugs.

As soon as my sprite(May sprite, aka female) appeared in the overworld an the screen faded to the moving van with boxes bumping around, the game crashed. Surprised, I turned it back on, though some how I still had my file. I couldn't read any of the information on the file's description though, like the "time played" or "badges". When I clicked on it, I was in the moving van, which had come to a stop. The back door was open, so I hopped out, but the game went on rather normally from there. My mom appeared telling me the usual like "I hope it wasn't too cramped in there!" or something along those lines, the regular gameplay. We go inside and she tells me how the moving Pokemon are 'So convenient' and I go on upstairs. Now I already know that I have to go up to my clock and set the time(which I never properly bother to do, just spin the right and left hands on the clock a bunch until I'm satisfied), but when I clicked on the clock it's usual numbers were completely eligible, in fact, there were several symbols going across the top of the screen and covering up some of the 'numbers' on the clock. The numbers that were legible at all were all in the wrong places. Confused but amused either way, I spun the arms on the clock a few times, watching as they passed through the symbols and numbers as if they weren't even there, before exiting and going back down. I was greeted by my mother who exclaimed "Come quick!" and the dialog explaining how the character's dad mighty be on the TV. But when my character raced up to the tv, I was greeted with a surprisingly loud, sudden sound effect that sounded similar to the "Tackle" sound effect when used in battle. This caused me to jump slightly, not expecting it. After a moment of recovering form that little 'mini-heart-attack', I giggled slightly at my own shock. I wasn't a fan of jump-scares, but I couldn't help but laugh at myself when I got spooked by them. When the TV shut off, instead of my mother turning to me saying "Looks like we missed him", she simply turned to my character like normal, but said instead,

"Sorry."

A bit confused, I found myself able to move my character. But my mom didn't move from her spot, instead continued to intensely stare at me. Backing up, I decided to try to leave my house. This is when something sent a little shiver to me. As soon as I walked out the door and the sound effect for when you left a map played, my mother turned to face me again(faced the screen), as if she was watching me, and my screen faded as usual to my character existing the house. But when I was outside, there was no music, just an oddly-colored Littleroot Town. The grass was red, the trees were a bright blue, and there was a water-texture for every building's roof Here and there were random textures glitched on the ground in place of a patch of grass, for example instead of a sign to the right of town, there was a patch of sand. I could still click on it, though it said nothing except " TOWN" and every time I clicked it, a toned-down pokemon cry played. It wasn't the same cry each time either, and seemed to be one of five different cries. Noting this, I repeatedly clicked on the 'sign', seeing how they sounded slightly familiar. It didn't take me long to recognize one as Mightyena's cry, but again, toned down and longer. Another one was obviously Rayquazas, since not just any Pokemon's cry sounded as fierce as its own, even after being lengthened and toned down. Next I recognized Blaziken and Ludicolo, and by now I was noticing that these were the cries as five of my old teammates. But that file had corrupted and was erased, so this didn't make sense at all to me, except maybe that the data was instead buried somewhere rather than deleted since the game was messed up. Swellow was recognized too, though her cry was strangely drawn out more than the others. I suddenly noticed that there was no cry for Jolteon, just silence when I clicked on the sign for a sixth time. When I walked a single step away from the sign, my menu opened, and I couldn't close it. I had a trainer card, a bag, and apparently Pokemon. There was no Save option or OPTIONS, or even Pokegear. I figured there'd be something strange in my Pokemon slots since I had no Pokemon yet, obviously, so instead I decided to leave that for last. I checked my Trainer Card, in which my name was "Stormi". It came up completely normal, except I had all badges and any stats that required numbers such as "Time played" or "PoKe(Money)", it just showed four number symbols(#) instead of the actual numbers. With a frown, I exited and checked my bag. Nothing but an antidote and Master Ball. I couldn't get Jolteon out of my mind the entire time...That Pokemon had been especially close to me, especially since I couldn't get another one so easily in this game. Had he been the only one completely erased from my game? I hoped not, since I was starting to wonder if there was any hope of getting my old team back, and if there was, I wanted him back too. Suddenly I had quite the ridiculous thought...Did Jolteon miss me too? He had the highest friendship points, after all...But that would make no sense. Pokemon can't "miss" you in the games.

I pondered on the two items a moment, happy I had a Master Ball though. I had a feeling I may need it later. Heading over to the professor's lab, I went inside. Inside the entire room was normal and the professor wasn't there. I left and went to my rival's house. This is where things got even weirder. When I went inside, it brought me to that huge mountainous place with all the Pokemon graves and the orb at the top which either Team Magma or Team Aqua(I couldn't remember which) wanted since it apparently had some connection to Kyogre. The place name was "?" though of course that wasn't the real name, I knew that. I recognized the place after all. Curious, I tried to exit. I could not. The only way was up the mountain. So as I went up, rather than the regular grassy patches and staircases, it was a direct, single staircase that was long enough to bring me all the way to the top where the orb was supposed to be. I climbed the stairs, only to realize my screen seemed to be getting brighter. When I reached the top, there was a single grave rather than the orb. I clicked it. What came up was a bunch of glitchy symbols mashed together, making it very hard to read the actual message underneath it. When I looked closely, however, it read "Blaze". I remember that was the name of my Blaziken, whom I named after my old favorite Sonic the Hedgehog character, Blaze the Cat(I lost interest in Sonic as soon as I read/watched/got to into to where he scared me too much to play those old 2D Sonic games without watching Sonic closely). As soon as I hit "A" to get rid of the textbox, a battle commenced. I looked at the shadow of the loading Pokemon carefully, not recognizing it. When the actual Pokemon appeared, I realized why. It was Blaziken, but in grey-scale and had no eyes. Also, Blaze was missing his(Blaze can be a guy's name) legs, and he had the wings of what seemed to be a Pidgeott's, except in a lighter grey-scale. MY own eyes went wide with surprise. Of course the Blaziken's name was "Blaze". Things only got worse, especially since I wasn't expecting what happened next AT ALL.

I sent out my only Pokemon, which was Jolt the Jolteon, except Jolt was much...Different. I remember tears welling up in my eyes and throwing my DS light away from me quickly out of shock and fear. Jolt's body was completely jacked up, the colors completely different and many pixels missing. Not to mention all the...What seemed to be blood on poor Jolt. And those eyes were the worst of all, pitch black voids of nothingness staring at air. He had no eyes, just the suggestive eye-sockets. His mouth was closed and dribbling blood out of its corner. What's worse, he was smiling a smile that stretched passed his eye-sockets. Slowly grabbing the game again, I took a good look at him, then pressed "A" on "Fight". There was no "Run" option. Just "Bag", "Pokemon", and "Fight". I already knew Jolt was my only Pokemon, as it showed me before battle as it always does with the little Pokeball symbols. Jolt's moves were "Glare", "Curse", "Dark Pulse", and some random symbols something like this "%*/#" with a few others that aren't on my keyboard. I clicked "Glare". The turn began with Jolt using Glare, which paralyzed Blaze. When the text box popped up for Blaze's move, it simply said "BLAZE is too scared to move!", like the message you see when fighting a so-called "ghost" in Pokemon Tower on Pokemon Fire Red or Leaf Green. The turn ended and I hit "Curse", which for some reason preformed the move as if Jolt was a ghost-type, ergo putting a harmful curse on Blaze. Oddly enough, it didn't surprise me. Blaze still couldn't preform an attack. Afraid of what that glitchy move might do, I clicked "Dark Pulse". Dark Pulse was used, but as soon as it hit, instead of the normal damage sound-effect playing, a harsh sound resembling Screech being used three or four times played loudly in the game speakers. I yelped and leaped away from the game. That really caught me off-guard. I was tempted to turn the game sound off then, if not the entire game, but curiosity about what was happening to my poor old digital animal-friends was getting to me, so I looked at the screen again to see Blaze has disappeared, and the battle was over. The text box came up with a lot more glitchy rubbish all over, once again covering up the actual message reading, "Gotcha! BLAZE was caught!" This confused me greatly. The battle scene exited and I looked at my Pokemon. I still had Jolt, sitting at the front of my party. I also had Blaze now, though he had fainted. I clicked Blaze's summary. Blaze's sprite was the same as it had been in battle, and he was level 97. He had only one move, and it was the same messy, glitched move as Jolt's.


	2. Shadowed Jolt - Part 2

DeviantArt:  
art/Shadowed-Jolt-Part-2-392830867

When I hit "B" and went back to the over-world view, I was surprised to see myself back in the same, messed-up place that was apparently Littleroot Town, just like before. I was in front of my house again, where the door would be, except the door itself was missing so that I couldn't reenter my home; or in this case, that foggy mountain area in which I still can't remember the name of(I'll have to check some time on Google or something). Moving my sprite across the red grass of the town, I made my way over to the lab, wondering if Professor Birch was there or perhaps outside on the first route like he was supposed to be. I walked into the door, but just as before with my house, I didn't enter the lab as I was hoping. The entrance sound-effect played and the screen faded black as normal, but when I loaded onto the map again I was at New Mauville(Which, like the mountainous area, was named "?"). You know, the mysterious little factory-type place with all the Voltorbs and Magnemites? Yeah, that place, except it was a little hard to see. The lighting for the map was dimmed down, but not black like when you're in a cave that needs "Flash", just dimmed. No big deal, I just had to squint slightly every now and then to see where I was going.

As I went through the map, pressing buttons to open gates and seeing what I could find, I began to notice that there were no wild encounters, nor items strewn around the area. Just empty, lonely darkness. Finally I arrived at the generator, though I probably should say "the area where the generator should be". Instead of the generator, there was nothing taking up its space except for a much smaller(in size-comparison) Azurill doll. I went up and clicked on it, and in response a battle commenced. The idea of another one of my Pokemon popping up in a strange sprite-form came to mind, though I wasn't sure which it would be. A party-member, most likely since all my party members had their cries(except Jolt) play at that "sign" in Littleroot Town. Which one though? I didn't have time to really think about that as the actual attacker showed up.

It was Light, my old Mightyena. The first thing I noticed was his appearance, and just like Blaze he was in gray-scale, had Togekiss wings, and was missing his eyes and legs. His cry was dull and longer, just like it had been in Littleroot Town. I remember naming him Light after my old favorite Death Note character, also because I thought the irony of naming a dark-type Pokemon after its opposite would be funny. It wasn't really, but it got a giggle out of my friend once. I sent out Jolt, just like in the battle with Blaze. This time, however, Jolt looked a little different; and by different I mean he was becoming more...scary. His hollow eyes now had a single, bright red dot floating in them, as if they were looking directly at the opponent; or into him. The once glitchy colors were now clear and vibrant as if they were his normal coloring, though they obviously weren't. Jolt's fur was a grey so dark it was almost black, with a royal-purple "mane" around his neck. His smile stretched as far up his face as it could, past his over-sized eye-sockets, open with a long, blood-tipped tongue hanging out over his neck. His left ear-tip seemed cut off but still hanging and bloodied by a bit of skin, and his rump-fur had many holes in it, like a torn-up cape over his back. Jolt was also missing his left paw, with not even bone to replace it. Just a clump of bloody skin simply hanging off from where his foot used to be.

The longer I stared at Jolt the more he seemed to stare at me rather than the opponent.

This time in battle, I couldn't move my cursor from where it was on "Fight", as if the other options weren't there. Perhaps last time I had bee allowed to in order to satisfy my curiosity? There I go again with my superstitious thinking...Uhg, this game gave me a headache. I should stop. Something was obviously wrong with this game. But at the same time, I couldn't. I wanted to see what was going on, what would happen to the Pokemon I once knew and loved on my old Pokemon Emerald game.

Hitting the "A" button, I decided it was time to see what this glitched-up move did. But when I clicked it, Jolt simply used Dark Pulse instead, causing the system to screech at me just as before. This time, however, I plugged my ears just in time before the noise could surprise me. For a moment I wondered if the extra move really was actually Dark Pulse, or maybe the game didn't want me to use it. Maybe the move was glitched so badly that I _couldn't_ use it. As before, Dark Pulse knocked my ghostly Pokemon, Light, out in one shot; though I was starting to believe the game was suggesting them being killed by Jolt for some reason. I didn't want them to die, really. Jolt seemed to be...forcing me, in a way.

As the battle scene ended, I was returned to the spot where I originally stood by the Azurill doll. I immediately checked my Pokemon. As expected, there was a slot taken up by none other than Light, fainted and without his wings. He still only had that one, glitched move like Jolt and Blaze had. That one, horrible move that seemed to serve a purpose I could not yet figure out.

When I exited the screen back into the over-world map, I wasn't surprised to find myself back in Littleroot Town.


End file.
